Children of Business
by Saiduck
Summary: "So, you hit an old homeless man with your car?" Ino said. Sakura slapped her forehead. "No Ino. I hit Sasuke Uchiha with my car." "You found the runaway son of Fugaku?" "Yes but for once I need you to keep that big mouth of yours closed. His father can't find him." "Why do you care what happens to him?" "I care because we have both have lived the same lives." (Modern AU,SS)
1. Chapter 1

Hey sorry. I was supposed to update Love Me Harder but made this AU SasuSaku instead please don't hate. read and enjoy. There won't be any romance in this chapter since it's the begining and you know how our Sasuke be.

I Do not own Naruto

* * *

><p>Tools not Children<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura walked up to the machine placed on the side of the vanilla colored wall. She dug into her pocket and brought out her hospital I.D. and slid it through the bar-code scanner. She then typed in her code and clicked the option clock out. The wall machine then printed out her work hours. She read them over while still being in front of the machine. Underneath her eyes there were slight bags. She hadn't slept since midterms just passed by and she had stayed up the past couple of days to review. She needed to get the best scores to move up the ladder in the medical field. She had something to prove to the world and mostly her father. She placed the paper she had received from the machine into her white lab coat. She walked down the hospital hallway and began to say goodbye to her co-workers. She went up to the front desk to say goodbye to her best friend.<p>

"Ino, I'm going home."

Ino looked at her with a frightened face.

"Get out of here now." She whispered.

"Why?"

Then handsome young man with a pale face and black hair walked up from behind Ino.

"I thinks she didn't want you to see me." The young man said.

Sakura took in his image and the calm features in her face turned to infuriated ones.

"How did you find me?" Sakura said raising her voice. "I said that I never wanted to see you again, Sai." Sakura aid glaring at him with such passion.

"It's been 5 and a half years since that happened." He got closer to her moving Ino aside. "I said I was sorry for that. I came looking for because all these years have felt empty without you." He said while touching one of her pink locks then rubbing his hand against her cheek. Her look towards him softened from his words and his touch for a second then the anger came right back and she pushed him away.

"I'm sure they're not as empty as you think. You're still screwing that floozy that made me call off our engagement."

"She doesn't matter to me. You know I've always wanted you."

His words made her clench her fists.

_I swear if he keeps lying to me, I'll punch the shit out of him._

"Then why was it that I found you fucking her in our apartment two days before our wedding."

His stoic eyes now opened for her bringing up their incident in public.

"Sakura, it was her. I told you that. She wanted me."

Sakura brought a hand up and signaled him to cease his excuses.

"If that was the case then why didn't you stop? For us. For me."

Sai didn't prepare for this line of questioning. He had sorrow in his eyes as he looked at her. "I was weak and stupid back then. I've matured over the years and I know I wouldn't do the things that I did to you back then, now."

She showed no sign of weakness against his words. "How did you find me?" She had a sinister tone.

His eyes dilated listening to the tone of her voice. He thought that it would be best to just give her what she wanted. He sighed. "Your father made your brother Sasori tell me."

"Tch. I knew it would somehow lead back to my father." She walked away. Sai held himself from going after her. He didn't want to push his luck.

She walked outside. She saw that it was raining. She snickered because she forgot to get her umbrella that morning. She walked through the rain muttering curses as she squinted her eyes to find her on this dark rainy night. She found her black Chevy cobalt. She got in her car and sat in her seat partially drenched. She sat there and her mind was just overwhelmed by the events in the past few minutes. Her ex-fiancé had found her after 5 years. After she told him she never wanted to see him because of what he did to her.

She still remembers the look of surprise on his face when she found him under the other woman. She watched them both for a few seconds to take in what she was seeing. She heard the woman moan out her fiancé's name and that made tears gather up on her bottom eyelid. This only made what she was seeing real. She couldn't lie to herself. She said Sai's name with as much power as she could muster up at the time. As soon as she said his name she fell to her knees, Sai and the other woman looked at her with a shocked look on her face. Sai immediately threw the woman off of him. He got up with his boxers on his body since he was wearing them the whole time. Sakura looked up and him with her eyes filled with hurt.

"Why?" She asked him. He began to walk towards her. She fell back and began to crawl away from him since she didn't have the strength to stand yet.

"Sakura, I'm sorry…I love y.." he drifted off. He extended his hand and continued walking towards her ass he kept the distance between them the same.

She was now in the hallway as she looked at him now with fierceness in her eyes. "I never want to see you ever again." She stood up and ran as fast as she could.

Sakura was sobbing in her car. She hated how much she still cared for him even after all these years.

_Don't let him control your life. _Her thought told her.

She wiped her eyes. "You're right." She agreed with the thought. She turned on the car and turned on the heater to warm herself up. She began to drive through the streets of downtown to begin her drive home. She turned on the radio. There was a news report.

"There is still no sign of the Son of Fugaku Uchiha who had ran away from home due to a feud that went on between the two. Some have reported that the young Uchiha had told his father that he wanted nothing to do with the company and disappeared soon after."

"Well at least someone else besides me is sticking it to our asshole fathers." She huffed. "Business fathers are the worst fathers."

* * *

><p>"Could I please have some money? I have not eaten in days." A man inside a cloak asked a man coming out of a law firm office.<p>

He laughed. "You wish you lazy hippy scum." He walked away continuing to laugh.

The man in the cloak gritted his teeth. He usually wasn't the type to ask for handouts since he always had money coming from a very prosperous family. It was because he ran away from that family that he didn't have money. He didn't want to use his father's money. His father didn't care for his needs or what he wanted, like a father should. No, instead he forced him into doing what his father wanted him to do. Run the company. He didn't want to, he had dreams of being something other than a stern business man like his father but he shoved it all to the side for his father's approval. He use to wish he had the strength that his older brother Itachi had and tell his father that he didn't care to run the company. His father always wanted Itachi, his favorite of the two to take over after he was ready to retire but Itachi chose to choose a different career. His father and Itachi got into a giant argument and he left. His father soon looked at him and began to make him into a business man. As soon as he graduated high school his father sent him to College to get the schooling he needed to become a successful CEO. Sasuke had held his breath for his father's acknowledgement. He was ready to live his father's life that is until his father told him he would have to marry the daughter of a company owner. He refused for his own personal reasons. His father was outraged and they had a fight ending with him leaving his household.

Sasuke began to walk along the streets of downtown that were dead since it was the early morning hours. He shivered since he was soaked to the bone. He wished that it would stop raining until he found shelter under a building.

"I'll probably catch my death out here."

He thought for second of going back home.

"No, I won't go back." He walked across the street and then he heard a car coming his way. He froze like a deer would at the sight of headlights. The car began to screech as it attempted to stop to avoid hitting him but the roads were slippery and the brakes couldn't do their job well. At the last minute his body braced itself for impact. His pelvis made contact with the hood of the car. His body then rolled over the windshield then his chest fell against the pavement and his head hit the pavement with much force temporarily knocking him out.

* * *

><p>After the news report Sakura began to think of her father. She hated him. He never thought of her as a daughter a more as a tool for his medical company. Before she was born she was destined to marry Sai for his dads company benefits from the two converging. She always wanted to please her father and so she always listened to him and never went against his word. She was always submissive to the command of her father, she never spoke up for herself but that changed when she barged into her parents' home and told her father that she wasn't going to marry Sai because of his infidelity.<p>

Her father told her that she would be marrying him either way. She was outraged, at that moment she found the strength to fight against her father's words and that she would be done being his pawn. In some way Sai helped her change into someone with a backbone. She no longer did anything for anyone but herself.

_She tightened her grip around the steering wheel. He's still trying to get me to marry him after all these years. AFTER ALL I'VE ACOMPLISHED._

"I hate him." She said to herself in the car.

"I hate hi-" She cut herself of as she tried to stop the fast moving car to a complete stop to keep herself from hitting something that appeared I front of her car. She held her breath hoping that she didn't hit what had appeared in front of her car. Then she heard as her car made contact with the thing that walked in front of her car. Her car stopped and she screamed. She was internally panicking.

_Oh my god I hit something. What if it's a dog? I'll feel so bad. I'll have to take it to the vet and put it down. What if it's a person? I'm going to jail. __**Calm down. We'll be fine. **__A stronger voice in her head said. _

She took a breath to calm down and opened her car door and stepped out. She felt the cold rain fall onto her clothing and shivered. She looked around and saw a person wrapped in a dark green cloak. She walked up to the person.

_Damnit I killed a homeless man, I'm going to jail. And I'll the work I've done to get where I am now would be for nothing_

The person stirred.

_Oh thank god, he's not dead. _

She squatted next the person. She took off the hood of the cloak to see a face. She saw his black hair draped over his face keeping her from making eye contact with him.

"Sir, I need to take you to a hospital. You need to be taken care of."

The cloaked man turned his face to see the girl pulling out her cellphone ready to call an ambulance.

He grabbed onto her arm and then she looked at him.

Sakura saw his pale face and dark eyes. He was young which something she didn't expect is.

He looked around her age if not younger. He seemed handsome to her. They both stayed quiet not saying a word and looked at each other.

He opened his mouth. "He'll find me, if you take me to the hospital. I can't let him find me." Then he passed out.

Sakura freaked out.

_Oh my god. Someone is after him. What if they're thugs? They'll kill him in the hospital. The hospital doesn't have the best security. He needs treatment! Wait I'm practically a doctor. I could treat him. _

She opened the door to the back passenger then she went back to the unconscious man and began to drag him into her car. He was heavy but not as heavy as he would be if she wasn't as physically fit as she was. He sat his body straight up and buckled his body in. She then drove off the scene of the accident. She sighed in relief.

"If anybody saw me dragging his unconscious body I would've been done for." She said lowly to herself.

The soon arrived to her apartment complex. She opened the door on the man's side. She slapped his cheek lightly. He opened his eyes. He saw green eyes staring at him. He quickly moved back and then his strength went away once he moved and he winced in pain. He was having a terrible headache.

"I would not move so fast if I was you." She looked at him. "We're here."

"The hospital?" He asked in a panic.

"No, my apartment. I can treat you as good as any other doctor at a hospital could." She said looking at the apartment complex in front of her.

He lowered his level of panic and made his way to stand on the outside of the car next to her. He winced in pain once again feeling his oblique.

"You need help to walk?" She asked.

"Hn." Was all he said and that's when she placed his arm over her shoulder and they both made their way to the apartment.

They entered her apartment which was shrouded in darkness she walked him over to the couch in the living room and he sat on it.

"I'll be right back with all my medical supplies."

She turned on the living room light s she left into the hallway. He looked around her apartment from what he could see. He thought it was small but then again he was used to living in big spaces because of the wealth that his family had. He never had to live in a small place such as this. He saw medical books scattered everywhere but if the books were picked up he'd think the place was well kept. He heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked towards the hallway and she appeared in the light. He saw hadn't seen her in lighting and had a vague idea of how she looked. He looked shocked to see her for some reason. She looked at his shocked face.

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head.

"It's nothing. You just looked familiar to someone I knew as a child."

"Oh. Who was the person?"

"It doesn't matter." He said.

"Oh. Okay." She got out the alcohol and poured it on a gauze then placed it over his cheek.

He hissed at the pain.

"What were you doing walking in the street like that?" she asked him interested in his response.

"I was looking for a place where the rain couldn't reach me."

"Yeah but shouldn't you have looked both ways before crossing the street. I mean I did have the right of way." She said inspecting his face for anymore wounds.

"Hn." Was all he replied.

"Next time you should be more careful when crossing the street, you could get killed."

"Hn."

She was getting annoyed with his response of 'hn'.

"I'm going to need you to take off your clothes."

"I don't want to."

"Do you want me to help you out here?"

"Hn."

Her vein popped in frustration.

He took off his cloak and hoodie which was drenched in water and threw it onto the floor. He looked away from her and she saw his toned body. She blushed for a second but the feeling soon subsided when she saw a bruising on his stomach. The bruising was light so she knew that he wasn't suffering any internal bleeding. She turned his body to view his back which was also muscularly toned. She would've been drooling if she wasn't too focused on doing her job. As she inspected his back blood trickled down. She found the source and origin of the blood. There was a gash that was oozing blood. The size of it was big three inches in length.

"I need to give you stitches."

"okay."

"I need to shave left side of your head."

"No."

"Then how do expect me to see what I'm doing?"

"I'll look like an idiot with a shaved portion of my hair."

"The gash is serious."

"Fine, do it."

Sakura did just that but she made it better for him and shaved it off in a stylish way instead of only having it in one spot. He winced several times when she shaved off around the area. She was very careful to not hurt him anymore than she had to.

She prepared the surgical tools to close up the gash. Sasuke wondered why she had those materials at home.

"Why do you have tools for surgery in your home?"

"I have some close friends that get into a lot of trouble."

"What do they do?"

"They're thugs."

Sasuke stayed quiet.

"Well, ex-thugs. The heat that they get now is from the gang they got out of."

"Hn." He let out a slight groan as she inserted the need into the skin on his scalp.

"Sorry."

"Hn." He said. She was getting used to the response.

It was quiet between the two for a while with his short groans breaking up the silence.

"Hey." He said.

"Yes?" She asked.

He was quiet for a while.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"My name? Uh…It's Sakura Haruno." She answered making the knot to keep the stitches closed. "Yours?" She then asked cutting the material she used to stitch the gash together.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." He hoped that she didn't rat out his location to anyone for the sake of him not being found by his father.

"Oh. Well it's nice to meet you." She took off her gloves and held up her hand in front of him.

He was surprised by her reaction. When he usually said his last name they would treat him differently since his last name belonged to a very important family. He shook her hand.

"By the way, are you the runaway son of Fugaku?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm just asking."

"Are you going to tel-"

She cut him off. "No, I think that what you did was right." She began to clean the mess on her table.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you deserve to live your life and not your fathers."

* * *

><p>Well this is it. I will decide how often to update due to its popularity. So if you really like it tell me. Voice your thought please! Next to get an update is Love me Harder. If you have not checked that one or any of my other stories you totes should especially if you're a Sasusaku fan like me. I also have a SaiSaku because they are my baby.<p>

Follow/Fave/Review Thanks!

Fave/Follow/Review Thanks!


	2. We're The Same

24 follows for one chapter. Thanks so much, I'll update this continuously since a lot of users are interested. Some little things before you read the next chapter. Part of Sasuke's head is shaved due to the stitching Sakura had to do. And for some time Sasuke is going to have the half head shaved look like Yamato from Say I love you. Not his complete hairstyle but the length of his short strands of hair. For this chapter though it's freshly shaved. Lol.

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS A SERIOUS WARNING: DO NOT RED THIS CHAPTER IF ANY MENTION OF RAPE IN A FANFICTION UNSETTLES YOU. THIS IS A WARNING SO PLEASE DO NOT BASH ME WITH YOUR CRITICISM IF YOU READ IT AND IT MADE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE… BECAUSE I WILL GIVE ZERO FUCKS BECAUSE I WARNED YOU.<strong>

* * *

><p>We are the same<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke went wide eyed at the sound of her words registering in his brain. He saw the fierceness in her eyes and the anger in her voice as she told him to live his life and not his fathers. He didn't know anything about her except for the fact that she worked in the medical field due to the fact that she had medical books all about her apartment and was wearing a white lab coat when he first saw her. He was interested in her story and when she was so ticked that his father made him his pawn in business.<p>

"What's wrong?" She said seeing that he was staring at her emotionless for a short while.

_Why did you say that? _Is what he wanted to say but, he just shook his head at her.

"Nothing."

"Okay."

Sakura turned and walked into the dark hallway carrying her medical kit. She turned on the light in her room and put the stuff away. Sasuke saw the light turn on in the room farthest from him.

_I need to get out of here. _He placed his hand on his knee to stand up from the sofa. He felt his body ache but he didn't let out a sound to show weakness. He stood there for a few seconds to get a grip on his vision since it became dizzy. He shook his head to get rid of the dizziness in his field of vision. It worked for a couple of seconds then the dizziness came back; worse this time. Sakura saw as he struggled. She saw as his body was falling towards the ground. She ran and made it in time to catch his head in her hands as she slid as a last attempt to slip in before his head made contact with the floor.

"Sasuke." Sakura gently shook him to see if he was still conscious. There was no response. She sighed. She softly placed his head on the floor. Seconds later she walked back up to body that laid on the floor with a pillow in her hand. She placed the dark blue pillow underneath his head. Sakura inspected his head once again seeing if there were any signs of serious damage. She sighed in relief as her second inspection came out clean. She then got up and walked away from his resting body. A minute or so later she came back to him carrying a bunch of blankets and one of her medical book that specified in brain injuries to be prepared in case it went downhill. Before covering Sasuke up with the blanket, Sakura took one last look at his fit, nice looking chest and abdomen.

_It's only human. _She said to herself to justify her action.

Sakura sat across from Sasuke as he slept soundly. She began to read her book in hopes that he was and is not in real danger and that he just collapsed from exhaustion.

Sasuke woke up with a headache. He looked around his surroundings which weren't familiar. Since he left his home he had been in unsafe surrounding. Alleyways, the dark corners of parking garages were where he laid to rest when his body was exhausted. Even though he slept out in those dangerous places he had an acute sense of hearing to wake up quickly at the sound of danger. Today he woke up different; he felt warm comfortable and safe. He quickly glanced to the left and then to the right and stared at the pinkette sleeping on the book that she was reading last night. Sasuke felt a strange feeling as he saw her on her knees sleeping with her head on the book that was on the glass coffee table. The feeling then went away as the headache came back this time the pain was worse. He groaned as his face winced in pain. The groan Sasuke made woke up Sakura. She quickly reacted and rushed to his side.

"Sasuke, where does it hurt?" She asked, the look of worry flickered in her eyes.

Sasuke cupped the lower back of his head with his hand. He let out another groan.

The pain subsided. Sasuke looked at her, she was in deep thought. He then looked down to see that he was holding her hand in his. He unconsciously knowing grabbed her hand and squeezed it when he got the terrible head pain. She looked down and saw their hands as well.

_Guess she didn't notice either._

She had a slight blush on her face. He removed his hand and her facial expression changed to a serious one.

"Sasuke, I have to take you to the hospital."

"No."

"You need an MRI. I need to see if you have a major brain injury."

"No."

"Hear me out. I have a way to get you in without being a documented patient."

"What do you mean?"

"I've done this before with my friends."

"The thugs."

"Ex-thugs." She huffed. "They're different people now."

"Hn."

_I hate you. _Sakura squinted at him.

Sasuke was quiet for a while then he said. "Fine."

Sakura momentarily gleamed and walked to her room and came back with a set of men's clothing.

"Here." Sakura said catching Sasuke attention. She threw him the clothing.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Clean clothes. Go wash up. You smell like gutter." She said playfully pinching her nose.

He glared at her but that only amused her and she laughed. Sasuke stood up and walk behind Sakura as she guided him to her bathroom.

He stood in front of the bathroom mirror with his beige cargo pants and a dark blue pullover with a picture of a bowl of Ramen on it.

_What kind of idiot wears this sweater? _He thought about it. _Naruto, stupid idiot._ He glares at his reflection and sighs. He gets closer to the mirror and sees the shaved portion of his head which revealed his pale scalp. He felt the stitching as he looked at it in the mirror. He smirked impressed with the medical skills of the one who made the stitches.

He walked out of the bathroom and saw Sakura standing outside with a wad of clothes in her arms steam encircling her as it escaped the bathroom.

"You're done?" She asked.

Sasuke nodded silently. He then looked down at the pullover and looked at her.

"Whose are these clothes? Your lovers?" He asked.

Sakura paled.

_Naruto? My lover? _

"No, it's my friends. I don't have a _lover_, and I don't want one. Love is a complex that I rather not explore again." Her eyes flickered with the emotion of anger as she said the last sentence.

Sasuke noticed.

_Again?_

"Could you please move now?" She said gesturing for him to move.

He moved to the side and she went into the bathroom and placed her wad of clothing on the sink counter. She then looked at Sasuke.

"There is food in the fridge. You can help yourself."

Sasuke nodded and walked away then, she closed the door, undressed and stepped into the shower.

Steam escaped into the hallway as Sakura walked out and followed at the wonderful scent of bacon.

Sasuke stood in front of the bar stool island and stirred at the food in the pan with his chopsticks. Sakura walked up and sat on the bar stool and then adjusted to put her knees on the bar stool to peep over the island to see what he was cooking. Sasuke didn't even notice her presence since he was too busy concentrating on making sure the food he made was cooked to perfection. He brought the pan up off the stove and served the food which was bacon fried rice onto the plates that sat on the island top. Sakura looked down at the food, her mouth watered.

Sasuke placed the empty pan into the sink and made his way around the island and sat next to Sakura.

"This looks delicious Sasuke."

He already put the food in his mouth and began chewing. He acknowledged her complement by nodding once.

Sakura got her eating utensils and shoved some food in her mouth.

_This is so amazing. My soul is crying. _

"This is so good, I weally like" Sakura was talking with her mouth full. She swallowed her food and finished the sentence. "it." She smiled at Sasuke.

He nodded his head once again with his facial features a little more calm than usual.

Sakura rubbed her belly.

"I feel like I'm going to explode. I wanted to stop eating but I didn't want to waste your food it was too good."

"Hn." He said as he had a barely visible smirk.

"I rushed myself into the food that I forgot to thank you for the food." She chuckled.

He stood up and went towards the kitchen sink with the two empty plates to start washing the dishes he used.

"No, that's not necessary." Sakura walked after him. "We need to get going to the hospital."

Sasuke put the plates into the sink and nodded his head.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat on the front passenger seat. He was silent throughout the whole journey there. The reason for his silence was because that's how he was; he was a man that preferred silence to anything. It also allowed him time to think to himself. He was currently thinking of the pink haired girl that was currently humming a song that was being played on the radio while she was driving. He wanted to know why she wanted to help him to this extent. Anybody else just would've left him in this situation and he would've just gave in and gotten medical help from his father. It seemed to him like she was helping him to stick it to his father. Sasuke shook his head. He was reading too much into her kindness.<p>

Sakura and Sasuke walked into the hospital. Sakura was dressed in a nice red blouse and a short black skirt with her lab coat over it. Sasuke had pull the hood over his head and walked closely behind Sakura with his back slouched to keep the bright lighting of the hospital from revealing his face. The pinkette looked around in search of her blonde friend and soon found her.

"Ino, come here."

Ino smiled and ran over to her best friend.

"Hey foreheeaaddd, you're not scheduled today. Why are you here?"

"I need help. I need to sneak someone into the MRI room."

Ino leaned to the side to get glimpse of the hooded figure behind her.

"Ino." Sakura blocked her from seeing Sasuke's face. "I'll tell you about it later."

Ino looked at the pink headed woman and nodded. "Okay, follow me."

Ino got her clipboard from the nurses station that they passed by and she looked through the papers to see scheduling and found an empty room to take MRIs.

They made their way up several floors and made it to the room that was open.

"Don't take too long. I don't want you to get caught."

Sakura laughed.

"I'll just get a slap on the wrist anyways. This is practically my hospital anyways."

Sasuke was token back by her comment to her friend's worries.

_What does she mean by that?_

"Still forehead."

"Okay Ino."

Ino left and Sakura closed the door. Sakura walked Sasuke into the smaller room inside that room. She pulled out the bed of the machine. She gestured for Sasuke to lay on the bed. He lied down. Sakura began to walk away from him.

"How is this hospital practically yours?" Sasuke asked while lying in the MRI bed.

"I don't tell strangers I hardly know about my life." She said.

"But yet you help them and let them stay in your home for a night? That reasoning is stupid."

"Shut up."

"Why are you helping me still?"

"Do you want me to not help you anymore?" She raised her voice.

Sasuke stayed quiet. He needed her help.

"I'm sorry for raising my voice at you." She closed the glass door. And sat on a panel and pressed on a button. "I'm just a caring person. That's why I've gone this far to help you."

Sasuke just heard her words as the bed began to slide into the machine.

"Just relax and face forward. You can close your eyes if you want to. This won't take more than a few minutes."

Several minutes later Sakura printed out the pictures that came out on the screen in front of her. She put then in the lighted board to get a better look at the pictures. Sasuke stood behind her. She looked at them for several minutes.

"So what's wrong?" He asked.

"From these pictures it looks like your brain is all good. No damage or anything like that. You most likely got dizzy due to something else."

"I guess it was because I hadn't eaten in days." He said. She turned around to look at him.

"What? Why?" She glared at him but out of worry.

"I didn't have any money. I still don't. All the money that I once had was my fathers."

"And you left." She added.

He nodded.

It was quiet for a while and his stomach growled. She smiled at him.

"Would you like to go out and get something to eat?" she asked.

Sasuke said nothing and just stared at the wall.

"Are you going to tell your friend? About finding me?" He asked out of nowhere.

"Yes, I can't lie to her after she just helped us. Besides I'd feel guilty lying to her. She's my best friend."

Sakura walked towards the door that led out to the hallway. "Don't worry, I know she'll keep it to herself." Sakura opens the door.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asks.

"Find Ino. It should be her lunch break anyways."

"What if someone comes in?" He asks.

She points to a door to the left of her.

"There's a lock on the bathroom. It's rare that anyone uses these bathrooms. They won't even think of going in there."

"Hn."

Sakura left the room. She soon found her blonde friend.

"Ino want to go out to lunch?"

"I can't. Tsunade wants me to take over Tenten's shift since she was sick and all barfy." Ino squinted. "Lucky Tenten."

"Oh okay." She smiled. "I'll see you later."

"Wait!" Ino said.

Sakura looked at Ino.

"Be careful, I saw Sai here earlier."

"Great." Sakura said sarcastically and walked away from her friend.

Sakura entered the MRI room.

"No one came in?"

Sasuke shook his head slowly.

"Good, let's get going then."

Sasuke placed the hood back on his head and walked behind Sakura. It wasn't a surprise to her that no one in the hospital saw or question the hooded figure behind her. They clearly didn't see him because they were too busy worrying and attending to their patients to see a minor thing like him. They exited the hospital Sakura stepped onto a puddle on the fancy tiling outside of the hospital. Her foot slid and she began to fall towards the floor. Sasuke saw her and caught her wrist and tugged at it for her to not fall. He tugged too hard and her body fell towards him. His sharp chin hit the top of her head. She hissed in pain but Sasuke said nothing.

"Thanks." She said looking up at him. They were standing pretty close.

"Sure." He said as he looked back at her.

"So this is why you won't come back to me?" Both looked at the source from where the sound came from.

There stood Sai with flowers in his hand. He had an unreadable look on his face.

"I doubt that he doesn't treat you as good as I did."

Sakura and Sasuke separated from their close contact.

"You dare say those things. You're a piece of shit Sai."

"I really like this angry side to you. It's pretty sexy." He smirked. "You know you still love me. I saw the way you reacted to my touch yesterday. I lightly touched your cheek and you're whole demeanor changed."

Sakura was fuming. Sasuke saw as her whole stance changed and began to breathe heavily.

"Come back to me. Your father will give you everything you want once you marry me." He said.

Sakura closed her eyes trying to control herself if she let out her anger she was sure she would kill him.

Sai was now close to Sakura.

"You know you want me to touch you…all over." Sai whispered into her ear and had his hand run up her skirt.

Shocked from his touch she stood there unable to do anything.

Sai whispered at a volume that Sasuke could hear too. He then saw as Sai ran his hand up her short skirt. Sasuke had a surge of anger and acted accordingly. He shoved Sai onto the floor with much force. The flowers in his hand falling to the floor as well.

"Oh so the bastard is jealous that I touch his girl." Sai had a fake smile placed on his face.

"You're an idiot." Sasuke spat back.

Sai tried to make out the face of the hooded figure but couldn't.

"Who are you?" Sai asked.

Sasuke began to walk away from Sai and grabbed Sakura's wrist as they began to walk towards her car.

They were both silent in the car ride to the restaurant. They both ordered food avoided trying to make a conversation. Sakura was on her phone texting Ino while Sasuke was rereading the menu.

Sasuke had to ask

"Who was that?"

Sakura looked up from her phone, she was quiet for a while.

"Ex-fiancé."

"What does he want with you?"

"He just wants me. I don't want him." She was quiet for a while. "I hate him."

Sasuke knowing that this conversation would soon lead to more complex things was grateful that the waitress gave them their food and ended the conversation that would've been too private to say in public.

* * *

><p>"Why do you hate him?" Sasuke asked when Sakura came back from putting the washed clothes into the dryer.<p>

Sakura felt annoyed that he brought _him_ up again. She wishes to just forget Sai but she knew that it would be difficult to do since he knew where she worked.

She sighed.

"We'll do this. I share some information about myself if you share something about yourself. That way I wouldn't be giving my life story to someone I hardly know."

"Fine." He said as he sat on the couch looking up at Sakura stand in the hallway a few away from him. "What do you want to know about me?"

"I don't know. Just share something about yourself." Sakura said.

Sasuke was quiet for a while thinking of what to say.

"I'm not from this city."

"I already knew that, I heard from the radio that you're from a city a couple hours away from here."

"What I said still counts." He said. "Keep you end of the deal."

"Sai and I were a part of an arranged marriage but, I broke it off. You're turn."

_An arranged marriage like me. Is she a runaway from her family as well? _

"I was supposed to marry Karin Uzamaki. But I couldn't" Sasuke said.

"Why?" Sakura asked. Sasuke was silent. "Oh, the combining of companies."

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Did you already have someone that you loved that made you want to run away from the marriage?" She asked.

Sasuke had an old memory that wasn't clear but he knew it was her. The one he felt strongly for, the one he promised to see again. He could never remember her face or her voice. It felt as if most of his memories of her were warped in a way. He was annoyed that he couldn't remember her but didn't let it show.

"It's your turn. Not mine." He said.

"You're right. I just wanted to know though."

"My father is Kiza-"

She was cut off as her phone began to ring. She looked at Sasuke and he looked at the glass table.

She answered.

"Ino?"

"Hey, I need you to come in for a couple of hours. Hinata had to leave early because she started blowing chunks everywhere. I'm guessing that the restaurant that she and Tenten went to had some bad food."

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Thanks. I'm almost out of this hell hole so good luck."

"Go back to work pig." She said playfully to her best friend.

"Fine. Going back to the underworld Bye."

"Bye." Sakura hung up. Sasuke placed his eyes on her.

"I need to go to the hospital for a few hours. Your clothes are in the dryer. It'll beep when it's done." She got her lab coat and placed it around herself. "There's food in the fridge and stuff to entertain you." She went out the door. "Bye." She yelled from the other side of the door.

* * *

><p>"So, who was the stranger that was standing behind you this morning?" Ino asked.<p>

"Do you want me to start my story from the beginning?" Sakura said as her and Ino walked down the hospital hallway.

"Yes, please."

"Okay. Well after the whole thing last night, I drove home and hit someone with my car. I got out of the car and checked. I saw a person on the floor with a tattered cloak and was like _I hit an old homeless man. I'm going to jail. _Well as it turned out it wasn't an old man and it was someone who I really important and needed and needs to be hidden so you can't let anybody know about this Ino." Sakura said the last half of her story quickly and Ino could not register what she said.

"So you hit an old homeless man with your car?" Ino said.

Sakura slapped her forehead with her palm.

"No Ino, I hit Sasuke Uchiha with my car."

"You found the runaway son of Fugaku Uchiha?" Ino asked surprised that her friend said she hit Sasuke Uchiha with her car.

"Yes but for once I need you to keep that big mouth of yours closed. His father can't find him."

Ino was confused on why her friend cared about this guy that she had never met in her life before.

"Why do you care what happens to him?"

"I care because we have both lived the same lives." Sakura said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Sasuke and I have had to deal with our shitty fathers all of our lives and he made a stand to go against his father and live his life by his own command. Just like I stood up for my right to live my life as I pleased a few years back. I Relate to what he's trying to prove. I've been feeling that ambition for the past five years. We're the same and I would help him stick it to his father." Sakura had anger shown in her eyes.

Usually when she got like this Ino just let her be. She was a kind hearted person but when it came to her father irritation and anger would take control. Ino understood. She knew how her father was and honestly, Ino thought it was only fair for Sakura to loathe her father.

"Okay." Ino said and softly smiled at her friend

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat in the dark living room.<p>

_I need to leave. There's nothing wrong with me. My wounds are have been attended to. I can't stay here anymore. _

Sasuke stood up from the couch. He walked to his clothes which he was wearing the day he left his home and picked them up and walked to the restroom to change into them. After changing into his clothes he walked to the kitchen and wrote a note and left it on the counter. Then he left.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked into an empty home. She called out his name several times but he didn't answer. She then walked to the kitchen and saw a note on the counter. She picked it up.<p>

_Sakura, I have left to put some more distant between me and my father. I don't want him to find me. Thank you for everything. _

_-Sasuke_

Sakura felt a slight tug in her chest.

_I have to find him. He needs help to stand up to his father when it's time. Running away for the rest of his life won't do him any good. Besides he'll catch pneumonia traveling by foot in this rain._

Sakura ran out her door in search of Sasuke.

Sakura parked her car along the streets of downtown where she first ran into him. She knew that he couldn't have gotten far. She had a gut feeling that she just missed him. She saw someone with a similar cloak she tapped the back of the person.

"Sasuke."

The person turned around and it wasn't Sasuke but she could use his help.

"Who?" The man with silver hair and glasses said as he looked at her.

"Do you know a guy with blue dark hair, skin color the same as mine" She pointed at her skin "He also has a scowl on his face most of the time." Sakura told him then looked across the street in case Sasuke walked by.

The man smirked as she explained who he was looking for. He looked at her petite curvy body as well. He saw how tempting she was with her short skirt. He practically licked his lips thinking of all the things he could do with her.

"Yes, he had talked to me and my buddies two days ago." He said.

"If you follow me, I could show you a part of town in which he frequented in the past. He may have belongings of some sorts that he would go back for."

_She could help me find the Uchiha after I've had my fun with her. _

"Really? Thank you." She said with a tinge of happiness in her voice. "So, what is your name sir?'

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi. What is yours?"

"My name is Sakura Haruno."

"Oh." He replied to her name. He began to walk away from her. "Follow me to find the one you're looking for."

They walked into a vacant alley way between two abandoned old houses. She thought it was weird how this street rarely had foot traffic, granted it was after dark and it just recently stopped raining but she hadn't seen anyone walking or driving down this street. She had a bad feeling but she pushed it aside to find Sasuke.

"There is a shelter behind this house. I think it's where he spent his nights."

They turned the corner to the small space behind one of the old houses. Sakura saw a shelter that was made from woods scraps. The shelter looked dry and also had a source of lighting right next to it which was a street light. She looked around to see if she saw something that could verify that this guy was telling the truth. She saw nothing.

"Kabuto, are you sure this is where Sasuke has been?" She continued to search for something. "I don't see any-"

She cut herself off when she felt Kabuto stand behind her and place his hands on her hips.

"Kabuto, what are you doing?"

"Be quiet." He said.

Sakura began to feel fear. She tried to get his hands off her hips but he just pushed her down onto a small mattress that was towards the back of the small shelter. He quickly made his way and held her face down while she tried to squirm away.

"No." Sakura said. "LET ME GO!" She yelled. Kabuto flipped her body over to face him. Sakura noticed that he didn't have his cloak on anymore.

"Shut up." He said in a menacing tone.

"GET OFF OF ME!" she yelled as she struggled to break free from him but couldn't since he had her hands restrained and had his body securely placed over hers allowing no escape.

Kabuto punched her face. She let out a scream of agony and punched her again.

"Shut up." He repeated. Sakura whimpered.

"Don't do this please." Sakura said softly.

Kabuto didn't hit her again because she didn't yell. Kabuto brought out a shiny object from his pocket. Sakura saw that it was a switchblade.

"Don't fight me anymore."

Sakura nodded her head silently in agreement. A tear slid down her cheek.

Kabuto got the switchblade and brought it to her blouse and cut the end of it. He then ripped the rest of the shirt revealing Sakura's stomach and red lacy bra. He then tore her short black skirt. Sakura closed her eyes as she felt his hands run over her exposed skin. Kabuto smirked deviously as he touch her skin. He brought his hand up to her bra and leaned his head close to her breast. He pulled down bra and saw her exposed breasts. Sakura's breath hitched as she felt his tongue lapping around her breast.

"Sakura, look at me." Kabuto said looking up at her. She did as she was told and didn't defy his orders she didn't want to test him and get injured. She began to whimper and tears continued to fall down her face. She let out a yell when she felt him shove his fingers into her.

He punched like earlier for yelling again though his ears like the sound she made when she yelled. She whimpered.

"Please stop, I'm begging you." She pleaded. She just wanted to go home. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to be touched by the man on top of her.

Kabuto said nothing then lowered his head near her skin to kiss it.

He was close to kissing her skin when someone pushed him towards the fence which made a wall to the shelter.

* * *

><p>Sasuke wandered the streets trying to find a way out of this city and hitchhike his way there like he had to get to this city.<p>

His mind began to wander and he thought of Sakura. He enjoyed the warm feeling that her apartment gave him. He felt at peace for some odd reason. He had thought of going back but that thought was pushed aside as he thought getting far away from his father.

_She never told me who her father was. Doesn't matter now. I have to get out of this city. _

"LET ME GO!" He heard someone yell. He was alarmed. Then a few seconds later her heard the voice yell again. "GET OFF OF ME!" He ran in the direction of the yell.

_Her voice sounds like Sakura's. _He shakes his head and continues to run. _No she's at work or at her apartment. She isn't around here. _He stops since he doesn't hear the voice again. He's on the other side of the wood fence where Kabuto and Sakura are. Sasuke then hears muffled cries.

"Sakura, look at me." He hears on the other side of the fence.

_Sakura._

His heart rate picks up pace and he runs to find a way in to save her from the trouble she's in.

"Please stop I'm begging you." He hears and then sees Sakura underneath a man. The man smirks at her plea and leans in to put his lips on her skin. Sasuke runs with as much speed as his feet could allow and pushes the man off of her.

The man smirks at him.

"I knew somehow she would help me find you." The silver haired man said.

Sasuke walks over to him slowly. He had the look of rage in his eyes. He wanted to make the man in front of him suffer for touching Sakura.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke heard how fragile she sounded when she said her name. He looked her way. All he saw with the light provided from the streetlight was her face but by just seeing the look on her face he knows that she was terrified and felt weak. He turn to see Kabuto who began to run away.

"Lord Orochimaru will send me for you again. Goodbye Sasuke Uchiha." He laughed loudly as he disappeared out of sight.

Sasuke's body suddenly moved to run after him but then stopped because he heard Sakura crying softly.

He pulled off his cloak and handed it to her without looking at her since she was exposed. Sakura sniffled as she put on the cloak. She then sat there with her legs up against her chest. Sasuke sat next to her.

"Sasuke, I wanna go home." She said softly.

"Let's go then." He hand his hand up to her as he stood up next to her.

For some reason her body didn't want to move from that spot. Her body felt paralyzed as flashbacks of Kabuto went through her mind. She was wide eyed and it seemed like she was staring at something but she wasn't her body was in shock from all the adrenaline that was pumped through her body. Sasuke bent over in front of her and scooped her body up into his arms and held her close.

Sasuke managed to find the car without asking and she handed him the keys. He managed to hold her and open the passenger door. He placed her in the seat and buckled her in since she still looked a little out of it. He drove them to her home. By the end of the ride Sakura spoke.

"I found you Sasuke." She said in a low tone almost a whisper.

Sasuke turned to look at her.

"Why did you go and look for me?"

"We didn't finish knowing all about each other." She turned to the side and had a soft smile on her face. She didn't want to mention the way she wanted to help him with his father since she didn't feel like talking.

Sasuke felt a warm feeling at her words and actions but it the warmness he usually felt was now stronger.

"Let's go inside."

She silently nodded.

They walked into Sakura's apartment and she went into her room and changed into sweat pants and a pullover and her hair up in a messy bun.

Sasuke was in the kitchen preparing food with a towel over his right shoulder like the way professional chefs have it.

"I'm making food and you're going to eat it." Sasuke said to Sakura as she walked towards the kitchen. She dimly smiled at his kind gesture.

They ate and went to go watch TV. together. They sat at opposite ends of the long couch in her living room. Sakura saw that Sasuke was asleep. She curled up her body and began to cry softly with her eyes closed. She then felt a presence looking at her. She looked down and saw Sasuke looking up at her as he sat on the floor in front of the couch.

Sasuke brought up his hand to her cheek and took away the tear that was on its way down her cheek.

"He won't touch you ever again. I'll make sure of it." Sasuke said in a protective tone.

Sakura saw the fierceness in his eyes as he told her that.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

"Go to sleep." He said.

Sakura adjusted her body and lied on the couch and had a couch cushion under her head.

Sasuke turned around and leaned against the sofa and continued to watch TV. He heard Sakura's breaths become slow and steady and knew she fell asleep. It was only him and his thoughts now.

He felt at fault for what happened to Sakura. If he hadn't had left she wouldn't have been looking for him. He felt his stomach churn and felt nauseous of the guilt he had. He turned around to face her. He saw the light of the TV bounce of her face. He placed his head on the couch's cushion near Sakura's hand. He continued to stare at her peaceful sleeping form. He saw the bruising and cuts that were created from Kabuto's punches. He brought his hand up to her face to touch her injuries. He refrained from touching them at the last minute. He put his arm back down. He didn't move and stared at her bruised cheeks.

_Sakura I'm sorry._

* * *

><p>Tell me how I did. If you complain about what I warned you about I'll be 100% done with you and won't care what you're goon ass has to say.<p>

* * *

><p>My meaness is not directed to all of you. Sorry to bring out my claws. Dx<p>

Follow/Fave/Review

Thank you for reading my story.


	3. Meet My Blonde Friend

**I'm sorry for not updating soon. I've been breathing Anatomy and Physiology for the past weeks. I've been working on this chapter whenever I had free time so enjoy. I also have a co-written story called Sasuke's Darkness with seusspepper so check it out. If you're a fan of my writing you'll be able to spot it right away lol.**

* * *

><p>The light of the morning sun leaked threw the vertical blinds that were in front of the glass doors that led out to the veranda. Sasuke and Sakura were both asleep. Sakura was asleep in the same position she was in the night before the only difference was that her left arm was extended out. Sasuke had fell asleep sitting down next to the sofa facing Sakura, his head resting on the sofa cushion. His left hand holding Sakura's fingers as she laid her left arm over her stomach. They were both sleeping in peace but that peace was soon ended when they both woke to loud, abrupt knocks on Sakura's front door. Sasuke and Sakura woke up in a panic and looked at her door then they both looked at each other. They both noticed that their hands were touching and retracted them quickly. The knocking had stopped for a few seconds and then began again. Sasuke stood up and made his way o the front door. He looked at Sakura and she nodded for him to open the door as she made her way into the hallway. Sasuke opened the door and his eyes saw a man on the other side of the door. The man had brown hair and had on a leather jacket and black pants, he had a look of surprise and urgency when his eyes made contact with Sasuke's. The brown haired man facial expression scrunched up after a few seconds of seeing the black haired man on the other side of the door. The man in the leather jacket lunged at Sasuke and violent grasped at Sasuke's shirt with both hands.<p>

"Who are you and why are you in Sakura's home?!" The brown haired man said with showing his fangs like a snarling wolf.

Sasuke said nothing and just stared at the man.

_This is one of her thug friends. _

"_ex-thug friends." _He could hear her correction in his head.

"Answer me don't just stay quiet." The man said as he shook Sasuke.

"Kiba don't. He's a friend." Sakura yelled out from the dark hallway.

Kiba let his grip on Sasuke go and turned in the direction of Sakura's voice.

Sakura walked out from the dark hallway and into the lighting that the sun provided. Kiba gasped as he saw the bruising and cuts on her smiling face. Kiba had a surge of anger and turned to face Sasuke he grasped onto his shirt.

"Did you hit her?!" Kiba said.

Sakura forgot how she had bruising and cuts on her face.

"Kiba wai-" Sakura was cut off.

"No." Sasuke said.

"You lying bastard I'll kill y-" Kiba yelled at Sasuke.

"Kiba let him go it wasn't him!" Sakura raised his voice.

Kiba let him go and walked towards Sakura.

"What happened to you?" Kiba asked softly touching her cheek.

Sakura didn't really feel like explaining what happened so she smiled at Kiba. "I'll tell you soon."

She was going to say. _I'll tell you when I feel more comfortable _but, those words would make her friend worry a lot more than he was already.

"Okay." He said then looked back at Sasuke. Sakura saw crimson colored liquid moving onto her floor.

"Kiba are you hurt?" Sakura asked worriedly.

Kiba looked at Sakura. "Oh yeah, I ran into some trouble this morning and got injured." He smiled.

"You idiot, why did you forget about that." Sakura ran into her room. "Expose your wound." She ran back. "I need to stop the bleeding."

Kiba took off his shirt to expose the stab wound that was on his stomach. It was oozing blood slowly.

She brought out a couple of gauzes and placed them down on the oozing wound.

"Hold it down while I get my stuff ready, I don't want you to bleed all over my floor." She chuckled then smiled at him.

"um…yeah." Kiba said placing his hand down where Sakura's was.

The two men observed as she laid down a cloth in front of her and put down the tools she would be using to close his wound.

"So what happened?" Sakura asked picking up surgical thread.

"The idiot and I were making our way over here when this group of guys ambushed us."

"Did any of them seem familiar or was it just a bunch of thugs starting trouble?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. We couldn't see their faces since they wore hoddies." Kiba said. "Ehhck." He grunted as Sakura slipped the needle through one side of the open wound onto the other creating one stitch.

"I'm sorry. I should've gave you a warning before I started." She looked up at him. "I also didn't have any ways to numb the pain."

He sighed tiredly. "It's fine…besides using that stuff is for weaklings." He grunted in pain once again.

"You're so stupid." Sakura smiled up at Kiba.

Kiba had a look of surprise hearing her words but then she saw her smile and smiled along with her.

Sasuke saw the interaction between the two. It seem that she and Kiba had known each other for quite some time. Sasuke also saw the way the brown-haired man looked at her. His facial expression seemed to be less tense when he was looking at her.

Sasuke walked away from them and went into the kitchen. He might as well do something and make some food or them to eat.

"Wait so where is he?" Sakura asked. "Did he go back to you and his' apartment?"

"No, we split up and he said he'd meet me here."

Sakura then had a worried look on her face.

"What if something bad happened to him?" She then put the last stitch in and made a knot with the surgical thread. "Once we're finished we need to go and look for him."

Kiba sighed. "He's fine, that blonde idiot can get himself out of any bad situation."

"But still." Sakura said looking at Kiba with her wide eyes portraying worry.

Sasuke overheard them and was interested in who this blonde friend of hers was. To him Kiba calling his blonde friend an idiot reminded him of himself and how he would call Naruto an idiot since he sometimes lack common sense.

Knocking was then heard and Sakura who was wiping away the blood from below the wound stood up in a fast motion and made her way towards the door.

"Wait, maybe one of them followed me." Kiba said out quickly. "Be careful."

Sasuke then made his way to the door as Sakura reached for the door handle after nodding at Kiba's warning. Sasuke moved Sakura aside and he decided that she would not be the one to answer the door incase danger was on the other side of it. Sasuke opened the door to find the back of a man who stance seemed familiar to him. The blonde who stood facing away from the door slowly began to turn and his eyes widen as did Sasuke's. The stood looking at each other in silence for a few seconds then the blonde grew a wide smile and quickly got rid of the small distance that was between him and Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" The blonde yelled and threw his arms around him as if he was a wife that hadn't had seen his husband for several years.

"Hn." Sasuke had an annoyed expression on his face as the blonde held onto him. He tried to tug him off but the blonde's grip seemed to be unbreakably strong.

Sasuke closed the door with the blonde still wrapped around his neck.

"Can you get off already you idiot." Sasuke said.

"You two know each other?" Kiba and Sakura said simultaneously.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at them. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Sakura's beat up face. He ran to her and held her head in between his hands.

"Sakura, what happened to you?" His cerulean eyes looked into her viridian ones.

"Naruto." Sasuke said trying to get his attention. The blonde looked at his friend. Sasuke then shook his head with a serious expression on face saying 'drop it'.

Naruto looked back at Sakura. "I'll tell you later." She said then smiled.

"Okay." The blonde said with a hint of worry still in his eyes.

"So." Sakura said looking at the Naruto and Sasuke. "How do you two know each other?"

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other.

"We've known each other since we were younger. I used to live in the town where Sasuke lived before he ran away." Naruto said.

"I didn't run away." Sasuke said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Yep, you ran away. You're a runaway princess." Naruto puckishly said.

"Tch." Kiba said reacting to the blonde's words.

Sasuke made a fist and raised it aiming it at the blonde.

"And you came here?" Sakura said.

"Yep, pops gave me the freedom to go to whichever school in the country I wanted to go to." He grinned at the pinkette. "Good thing too. I would have never met such a nice girl like you Sakura."

Sakura smiled back at the blonde.

"Oh which reminds me, it's around this time that you and I met." Naruto's eyes gleamed looking at her.

"Yeah, it's good that you stopped involving yourself with those thugs though." Sakura said.

Sasuke looked surprised.

_So Naruto used to be a thug._ Why? Sasuke pondered why a man with as much wealth as him would become a thug. There was no reason for it. Sasuke then felt a little hurt that his best friend since childhood held this from him. Sure they hadn't seen each other as much as they used to when they were kids because once he high school he had taken off to college but whenever he visited his hometown he seem the same goofy Naruto that he had always been. What caused him to be a thug? Sasuke wanted to know.

"Yeah, I got mixed in with the wrong people but you helped me out of it. Thanks." Naruto smile was now soft and gave off a warm feeling. Kiba looked annoyed at the way Naruto was looking at her. If Sasuke were t guess, it would be that the brown haired man had a thing for the pinkette. He wouldn't blame him either, she was beautiful. Her eyes were vibrant and full of life, her body seemed fit and in shape and was developed in all the right places. And her hair was a feminine color that he had never seen before…or had he? Her hair color was strange and rare but still he felt as if he was familiar with it. Sasuke brushed his thoughts aside.

Naruto then looked at Sasuke and his eyes widened noticing the left side of his head was shaved off.

"Holy shit, where did your hair go?" Naruto said walking over to the Uchiha and catching a better sight of his friend's bald spot. "Why do you have stitches? What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, that was me." Sakura said popping in front of the both of them.

Naruto and Kiba looked confused.

"What?" Naruto said.

"I… uh… accidently ran him over with my car. That's kinda how we met." Sakura said while awkwardly smiling.

Naruto looked at Sasuke who looked disinterested.

"Oh." He then pushed that conversation and started a new one. "So you what did your father do to tick you off." Naruto said looking at Sasuke.

"I'll talk to you about it when we're alone." Sasuke said.

Naruto understood. Sasuke wasn't the type to bring out his personal lives in front of strangers like Kiba. Sakura he didn't mind saying in front of since he had earn her trust over the time they had spent with each other. Which was strange since wasn't the one to be going around giving his trust to anyone.

Sakura hearing his words felt the need to leave them two be so she looked at Kiba and said. "Kiba would you like to go with me to visit Ino at the hospital? I also need to talk to Tsunade and then we may pay a visit to my brother." Sakura asked Kiba who was still sitting on the floor.

"Sasori?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah. I need to talk to him." She said as she walked into her bedroom.

The three men were silent while she was away which was for about a minute and a half Sasuke preoccupied the silence by walking over to the kitchen and looked at the food he had chopped up to make breakfast.

"Let's go Kiba." She said now dressed in a pair of black leggings a black spiderman man shirt and a light blue unbuttoned petty coat with matching color toms. Her hair was put up in a high ponytail. Sakura wasn't dressed professional but right now she didn't care. She had other things to care about.

All the men looked at her silently. Kiba stood up and followed in her foosteps as she approached the door.

"Sasuke." Sakura said looking at him with worried eyes. "Please don't leave again."

The apartment was silent. Sasuke was never the one who like to be told what to do by anyone either than his father and that time was now over but, looking at her eyes and the way they looked concerned even though she was the one who was to be concerned for with the bruises and cuts in her peachy colored skin.

Sasuke nodded his head slowly. His body reacting to her statement before he could think of what action to take.

She sent him a soft smile and walked out the door. Kiba on his way out the door sent him a glare. Naruto then walked over to the front door and closed it then looked at Sasuke.

"Don't mind Kiba, he's overprotective of her." Naruto said explaining his friend's actions.

"Why didn't you tell me about your life here?" Sasuke asked not caring about what Naruto said before

"There's a good reason for that." Naruto said.

"Right after high school things started to go bad within my dad's company." He looked at Sasuke who gave him a look that said 'go on'. "The workers at the company began to defy my father's orders. My father found the one responsible and fired him. Things got worse after that. Halfway through my first semester of college here my parents were held ransomed and they said the only way they would let them live would be to do favors for this street gang that had my parents captive. My father and I still don't know what their motives were to get me to do some of their dirty work." Naruto had averted his eyes from Sasuke's.

"What did they make you do?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sasuke could hear sincere sadness and fear in his voice. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and Sasuke only nodded seeing that the bright blue eyes that his best friend always had now had a darker hue to them.

"Thanks." Naruto said.

Silence now encircled the two.

Sasuke was the one to break it.

"My father wanted me to marry off, for the combining of companies. That's why I left."

Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"You still want to find her?" Naruto said.

"It's not even that. I was tired of being my father's asset." Sasuke said steering the conversation in the way he wanted it to go.

"But, you still think you'll see her again? It's been several years Sasuke. You don't even remember how she looked like."

"Naruto." Sasuke said warningly.

Sasuke liked to keep his emotions locked up. He had been taught that by his father since he was a young child but his father's word did not apply to him when she appeared into his life that warm summer day. Though she was in his life for a short time before leaving she got to do what only one other could which was break down his walls that he had to keep his emotions from hazing his thoughts. She and he both had the same problems with living under the shadow of their elder sibling. They could relate on so many levels and through that relation they both built a connection and found peace within themselves when they'd be together. Sasuke loved the feeling of comfort that she gave him which is why the day she said she would be going away Sasuke held her and promised that one day he would find her and they would be reunited once again to dwell in the comfort they provided each other. After she left his life became what it used to be before she appeared in his life. Though he still felt strong feelings for that girl that he knew he would never have with anybody else. Sasuke liked to keep these feelings hidden since he thought it made him weak and a man like him didn't want to show weakness to anyone.

"Hmph." Naruto said.

Sasuke finished making breakfast and he and Naruto ate together.

"Boy, you're food skills only got better." Naruto said shoveling the food into his mouth.

"Close your mouth while you eat. You're disgusting."

Naruto laughed and some of the food he was previously chewing jumped out and Sasuke made a disgusted face.

"Let's go to the hospital." Naruto said. "I brought my car over here after I high tailed it back to my apartment when those guys appeared."

"Hn."

Naruto smiled. "Man do I miss hearing that." He laughed.

Sasuke smirk which was rare for him but he was a lot more open when he alone with his best friend.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked into the hospital and her whole journey to Tsunade's office she had nurses, doctors, physician and the rest of the staff staring at her. She knocked on Tsunade's door and walked in after she heard her voice say "come in."<p>

Shizune and Tsunade were both looking through a file cabinet so they didn't see Sakura immediately.

"Hold on Sakura. We just need to find something." Tsunade said. Tsunade had recognized her knock

"I found the file." Shizune said and opened it. They both looked at it and smiled.

"Alright Sakura what do y-" She cut her self-off when she saw her injured face. Shizune gasped.

"What happened to you?"

"A thug ruffed me up a bit. He tried to take my purse away but I didn't give up easy." Sakura smiled and chuckled a little bit to make her lie seem comical.

The worried expression of Shizune's face was soon relieved.

"That's my girl." Tsunade said smiling. "We'll have to go out for a drink later so you could give us the details on how you beat the living daylights out of him."

"I'm glad you're alright Sakura. Excuse me, I have to get this file down to the CT room." Shizune then left the room leaving Sakura and Tsunade alone.

Tsunade looked at Sakura. "So are you going to tell me what really happened?"

Sakura looked shocked.

"I know you as good as Ino knows you. I know when you're lying."

"I'm sorry." Sakura said.

Sakura looked at Tsunade and began to open her mouth. She wanted words to come out to tell Tsunade what had happened to her. She thought about it. She began to tremble and the remembrance the touch of the silver haired man touching her body. The look of fear came into her eyes.

"Sakura." Tsunade said trying to get her out of it.

"I was sexually molested….He…he almost raped me."

Ino had come in right at the moment that her friends said that. And Kiba who was outside heard a piece of it and went in after.

"What?" Ino said then ran in front of Sakura and saw her trembling in fear tears beginning to fall down her face. Tsunade ran to Sakura and placed her hand on the back of her head and brought her to her chest where she began to sob.

"You're okay now baby girl." Tsunade said running her hand down the back of her head to soother her.

Ino was still in shock then it settled in and she got close to other two women.

"Who was it Sakura?" Ino said with a ferocious scowl placed on her face. Tears of rage falling down her cheeks. She was angry that someone would try and hurt Sakura in such a disgusting way. Her best friend who she always looked up to because of her strength was standing in front of her crying and broken.

"Ino, it's too soon to ask that of-"

"His name was Kabuto… Kabuto Yakushi." Sakura said with her sobs not softening.

"I'll kill him."

"Ino." Tsunade warned her from saying such things.

"I'll kill him. I swear to god I'll kill him. For doing that to you." Kiba said.

All three women were startled by his presence.

"Kiba." Sakura said in a broken tone. She walked towards him and he walked towards her. He pulled her in and held her protectively.

"I'm sorry." Kiba whispered.

"It's not your fault." She said in a soft tone.

"What's going on Granny?" Naruto asked popping into her office with Sasuke behind him.

"There's a door for a reason Naruto. Start knocking instead of popping in. You two too." Tsunade said pointing at Kiba and Ino. "You should know better Ino."

"You're right." Ino sighed and looked at her friend that was still being held in the arms of Kiba.

"And who are you?" Tsunade asked pointing at Sasuke.

"Sakura's new thug friend that got a free MRI."

"Ino." Sakura said at her friend blabbering the secrecy that they had between each other.

"Sakuraaaa," Tsunade shot a look of anger at her then it dulled when she saw her hurt face.

Tsunade sighed. "It's fine. This is the last time I'm letting you do this. If somebody else found out it would've ended up in trouble."

"Yes." Sakura nodded.

Sasuke had kept his eye on Sakura and Kiba the whole time. Kiba had a protective hold on her head and Sakura just had her head pressed to his chest. If he didn't know them he would think that the way he held her was like how a man would hold his woman when she would be seeking solace. Sakura got out from Kiba's caressing hold and stood next to Sasuke. Kiba shot Sasuke and ugly look. Tsunade observed Sakura as she stood next to Sasuke. Tsunade was now staring at him trying to figure out why his face looked so familiar. Tsunade walked up to him and grabbed his chin in her long slender fingers.

"You look familiar." She moved his head to the side and then back to where it was before. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Sasuke looked irritated by the Blonde woman's actions but Tsunade didn't care.

"He's Fugaku Uchiha's son Sasuke." Ino blurted.

Sakura shot an angry look at Ino and Sasuke's look of irritation only worsened.

"Ino, I told you to keep your big mouth shut."

"Oh so that's why. You look different with half of your hair missing." Tsunade patted the stitches on his head. "Don't worry Sakura his identity won't leave this room." Tsunade then looked sternly at all the other people in the room and everyone nodded.

They all walked out of Tsunade's office. Ino, Naruto and Kiba were having a conversation of being in the mood for udon noodles. The three were a few feet in front of Sasuke and Sakura.

"I need to clock out before I leave the building though." Ino said to the other two that said they'd leave to the restaurant a few blocks down eat some noodles.

"Ino if you take too long, we're leaving without you." Kiba said.

Sakura was going to mention that he said he would go with her to see her older brother but decided against it since he looked excited to go get noodles.

Kiba looked back at Sakura knowing her thoughts. "I forgot that I agreed to go with you."

Sakura smiled. "No, it's fine. Go eat you must be hungry. Just please be careful and try not to laugh so much. You might bust open the stitches I made this morning."

"Alright. Naruto and I will come over later, if that's fine with you."

"Its fine just text me okay?"

"Yeah." Kiba shot her a grin. His eyes then looked over to Sasuke who was standing close to Sakura. He looked disinterested in him and looked away.

Ino and Naruto were friendly arguing.

"I need to get going. I need to go and talk to Sasori." She said for all three of them to hear. They looked at her and then nodded.

"If that idiot says anything stupid tell me so my brother could annoy him more than he usually does." Ino said and smiled.

"I've got it. And if he annoys me I'll tell your brother myself." Sakura said.

"If you do that don't stay on the phone for too long. He might thing you're into him." Ino said mentally sighing. "Last time Deidara kept asking me if you were single."

"Oh yeah, then you said I was your girlfriend and he was weirded out." Sakura laughed.

Ino looked back and saw Naruto and Kiba whispering to each other.

"Imagine them making out." Naruto said.

"Imagine them having se-"

"PERVERTS!" Ino yelled punching the boys in the gut. "Think like that again and I'll be hitting your groins instead of your stomachs."

They both groaned. Sakura shot them both a mad look. Ino dragged them both away by grabbing them by their ears. Sasuke and Sakura were left walking down the hospital hallway.

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Would you like to come with me?"

He gave a slow nod which see saw.

"Okay." She smiled at him.

* * *

><p>The blur of buildings and trees were seen by Sasuke's path of sight as he looked out the window of the moving car. The turned his neck to see the driver. Sakura seemed deep in concentration whether it had been her thoughts or the fact that she was driving, Sasuke didn't like that she had been silent the whole car ride. A thought surged into his mind. Well it was more like a memory followed by a thought. He remembered how Sakura never told him who her father was. Seeing as this would be a way to break the stiff silence he spoke.<p>

"Sakura." He said in a soft tone.

She must've not been too deep into thought since she easily heard her name being called and Sasuke didn't have to repeat her name to get her attention. She shot a quick glance at him and looked forward at the road again.

"Yes?"

"You never told me who your Father was." He stated.

She thought for a couple of seconds to recall.

"That's right." She continued to look straight into the road. She turned on her turn sigal to turn to the right. "Well, my Father's name is Kizashi Haruno."

_That name seemed to trigger memories in Sasuke. He remembered how his father would always say that man's name distastefully and complain about his business. It seemed that his father did not like this man named Kizashi since they were business rivals. _

"Ive heard his name from my father before_._"

"Oh." She said in reply to his statement.

"What kind of business does your father run?" Sasuke asked Sakura as she parked her car in a parking spot.

"You'll find out in a few seconds. You'll see the name of the company on this building."

"Hn."

Sasuke and Sakura stood in front of a 1 story office building with the words "Medical Corp." on the front of it.

"There you go." She said pointing at the buildings name.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

They began to walk to the entrance of the building. Sasuke walked on the side of her then advanced in front of her and opened the door for her.

"Thank you." Sakura said smiling.

"Hn." Was all was he said

They walked up to a desk a few meters away from the entrance and blonde haired woman stood up when she saw Sakura.

"Sakura, what brings you to this branch?" The blonde woman with dark green eyes said.

"I wanted to talk to Sasori." She said kindly.

"I'll take you to him." She said and nodded once.

"Thank you Temari." She smiled.

Temari walked in front of them not even mentioning the dark haired guy next to the pinkette.

"Temari, are you going back to college this upcoming semester?" Sakura asked.

Temari looked back at her. "Yes, I had to take to fix some family problems but now everything is good."

"That's good." She smiled softly. "Shikamaru gets bored playing shogi with Naruto since he's so easy to beat."

A microscopic blush appeared on Temari's cheeks.

"heh. Nara is an idiot. I'll be annihilating him at shogi in no time."

Temari stopped in front of a door. She swiped a card against the slot near the door. It beeped and the door handle became unlocked.

"There you go." Temari said and walked away.

Sasuke and Sakura walked in.

"You can't win her over by doing those kind of things you idiot, stop listening to Hidan. That guy is single you know why? IT'S BECAUSE HE PULLS THAT PERVERTED CRAP, AND DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER LIKE THAT AGAIN." A red headed man yelled and slammed his palms against his mahogany desk.

Sakura saw Sai in a formal suit minus the jacket that was placed around the chair he was standing in back of, he was talking to Sasori. _ Why is he here? _ Her blood began to boil.

Sasori saw his sister behind Sai. She looked pissed off.

"Sakura. I didn't expect to see you." Sasori told his sister.

Sai turned around and saw Sakura. He saw the bruising and cuts that were only localized on her face. He looked over to Sasuke and gritted his teeth thinking that maybe he was the one who might've hurt her.

"What happened to you...let me -" Sai said.

"Don't." She shut him down not breaking eye contact with her older brother. "I need to talk to you Sasori."

Sasori sighed and slumped into his black office chair.

"Does dad know you got into a scuffle?"

"Don't even talk about him right now because that'll only make me want to punch your pretty little red head even more." She said.

He sighed once again. "Sai get out." Sai looked at Sasori who was looking down at his desk and walked out. Sasuke was a few feet in front of him. Sasuke knew not to get into others people's business so he made his own leave. Sasori locked the door with a remote that he took from a door inside of his desk.

"Unleash the beast. Let me hear it." He said monotonously and then sighed.

"Why did you tell him where to find me? You knew what he did to me. Why did you do that to me?"

"I expected for you to scream my head off." He said jokingly to lighten the mood. He saw that the upset look on her face ceased to change.

"Sakura, we're all being manipulated. Somehow, someway, we're all pawns in this bigger picture."

"What are you getting at Sasori?"

"I can't get into depth with you."

"Sasori."

"Sakura." He mocked playfully. Sakura was still not amused. He sighed once again. "Hear Sai out."

"No."

"You're being difficult."

"No, I'm not. I don't want to get screwed over again."

"He isn't going to screw you over."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me."

Sakura grunted out of frustration that this conversation was going nowhere.

Sasori walked over to his sister. "Who did this to you?" He reached out and touched his sisters cheek.

Sakura's anger calmed seeing the worry in her brother's eyes. She looked away.

"I got into a brawl with a guy that tried to take advantage of Ino." She said truthfully because a few days ago that did happed happen but the thing was that Sakura ended up kicking his ass to the moon without receiving any damage herself.

"Does Deidara know this happened?"

Sakura squinted her eyes.

"We're old enough to take care of our problems. Our brothers don't have to know everything about what we do."

"Be more careful." Sasori said.

"Fine."

They were quiet for a few seconds.

"Who's that guy that's with you?" Sasori asked.

"A friend."

"Obviously smart ass. You wouldn't come here with a stranger."

"His name is Sasuke. I fixed him up a couple of days ago."

"Fixed him up with drugs? You're a drug dealer now? " Sasori asked kiddingly

"God, I hate you."

"Mom says she misses you." Sasori said changing the subject

"I miss her too."

"Go and visit her. You're on winter break now aren't you?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"You're grudge is with Father, not mom."

"I know but dad doesn't let mom leave his sight most of the time and I can't stand being around him."

"When will this stop?" Sasori said referring to the cold war that was going on between Sakura and her father for several years.

"Until I prove him wrong. He thinks that I'll amount to nothing in life. That I'm just a part of a deal. I'm more than what he thinks I am."

Sasori heard this from his sister for several years now. He didn't like seeing his mother so sad when he went to visit her. His younger sister's pride was way too high. Too high to even see a glimpse of her mother at the risk of seeing her father that he knew she loathed. At first he understood her reasoning but after a couple of years the reason seemed to be less important and seemed more like a child's fit of hatred to him.

"It seems childish."

"What does?" She asked her eyebrows scrunched up.

"Your action of avoiding father."

"Tch. You don't understand Sasori." She looked away from him.

A thud was heard against the door. They both looked at the door and heard another thud this time it was louder. Sasori got the remote and opened the door.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Sai were outside the door. There they stood silently for a few seconds then Sai spoke.<p>

"Who are you?"

Sasuke said nothing since he didn't care of the other male's existence.

"Why did she choose to be with you if all you do is abuse her."

Sasuke was now annoyed that this guy was now accusing him of being the one to harm Sakura. Sasuke then began to increase in annoyance and anger as he began to think of the one that was responsible. The scene of seeing Kabuto touch her body in front of his eyes began to boil his blood.

"You're an idiot. You don't know anything." Sasuke muttered.

"Did you beat her because you were jealous at the way she quivered for me when I touched her so intimately in front of you?" Sai said trying to start a fight with Sasuke.

Sasuke heard his commented and thought that he was a piece of shit. He touched Sakura inappropriately and here he is saying it as if it was nothing. Sasuke saw the frightened look of Sakura's face when Sai ran his hand up her thigh it reminded him of the scared look in her eyes when she picked her up from that mattress in that alleyway. Sasuke was usually the one to restrain his anger but his anger had consumed him and his punched Sai on his left cheek. Sai fell onto the floor and held his cheek. Sai shoved Sasuke to the wall. Sasuke found a way to switch places and now he had Sai against the wall. Sasuke balled his right hand into a fist and aimed at Sai's head. Sai moved his head out of the way and Sasuke ended up punching the door.

The door opened and both Sasuke and Sai fell onto the floor. Sasuke hovered over Sai and held him by his shirt collar. Sakura and Sasori ran over to them. Sasori pulled back Sasuke and restrained him. Sakura stood in front of Sasuke.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Let's go." Was all he said.

"Sasuke." She said in a low voice.

He didn't say anything but his eyes seemed darker than they usually did.

Sasori let him go feeling that he wouldn't go after Sai.

"Sakura, I'd never lay a hand on you. Why did you choose to be with him if he only hurts you?" Sai said wiping he blood off of his lip that got some of Sasuke's punch.

Sakura looked at Sai. She saw the sad look in his face. His dark eyes were soft as they looked at her. His eyes reminded her of when he sought out for her comfort when his parents died when he was 10. That night she did all she could to see the smile that he usually had had. She had the urge to kneel next to him and pet down his hair because it was one of the things that made his depressed look disappear off of his face but she held herself back. They were different people and they held different values for each other than they had when they were younger. Sai looked the concerned look in her eye for a mere second and watched it disappear. It made his heart skip seeing that look from her. Her eyes always showed him her real thoughts and he knew her eyes.

She looked away and saw Sasuke and walked closer to him.

"Yeah, let's go."

Sakura and Sakura exited the room leaving Sasori and Sai in the office. Sasori looked at Sai who stood up and walked up to him.

"Are you okay?" Sasori asked.

"She looked at me with those eyes."

"What eyes?" Sasori asked little confused on why Sai just said that.

"Sakura still cares about me." Sai walked to the chair in front of the mahogany desk and picked up the black blazer that was hanging from the back of the chair.

"You got that from her eyes?" Sasori asked.

"I've known her for most of my life. Her eyes speak to me."

"That's pretty gay." Sasori said.

Sai squinted at Sasori.

"Calm down, it's just getting really unmanly in here with all that "love talk"" Sasori said.

Sai said nothing and began to walk out the door.

"She said that the man with her Sasuke, is a friend she met a few days ago."

"Sasuke…." Sai repeated. And disappeared from Sasori's sight.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Sakura didn't speak or look at each other the whole ride home. It was when she was walking up the stairs to her apartment behind him that she saw that his stitch was bleeding.<p>

"Sasuke, you busted open a stitch."

"Leave it."

"I can't leave it. It won't heal correctly." She corrected him as she brought out her keys and opened the door. They both walked inside and saw several pairs of eyes looking at them both. Kiba, Naruto, and Ino along with two others were there. One was a female with pale eyes and long violet colored hair, the other was a male with dark hair tied up, the shortness of his hair gave the contained hairs a spike to it.

"Hey you guys." Sakura said smiling.

"Sakura!" The pale eyed girl said loudly and ran to her. "Are you okay?" worry was in her eyes as she said it.

"I'm fine Hinata." Sakura looked at Ino and Ino shock her head. "I just got into a little brawl with some idiots." she grinned.

"Please be more careful next time." She said then walked back and sat next to Ino.

"That's good." The man with the tied up hair said.

"I'm sorry I didn't text you. My phone had died." Kiba said to Sakura.

"It's okay Kiba. My apartment is everyone's apartment anyways." She said.

"Who's the guy?" Shikamaru said referring to Sasuke who was just standing there saying nothing.

Before Sakura could answer Naruto beat her to it.

"His name is Sasuke and he is my childhood friend."

"Okay." Shikamaru said then ended the conversation there since Naruto answered so excitedly. Shikamaru wasn't the one for excitement.

Sakura then remembered that she had to fix Sasuke stitch. She grabbed his wrist and hauled him as she ran to her room. On her was there she yelled. "I'll be right out! His stitching broke."

Sakura and Sasuke were now in her room. Sasuke saw how her room was different from the rest of the apartment her room was sea foam green color with white polka dots. She had two bulletin boards one with medical papers that were thumbtacked. On the other bulletin board were pictures of her and her friends a smile present in each photo. She had a white dresser on the left side of the room. On her floor there were medical books stacked up in a corner next to the opening of her closet. Her bed was a dark contrast to her brightly colored room as the bed sheets were black and red. She had one stuffed animal in the center of her bed. Sakura sat Sasuke down on her bed and ran into her closet and brought out her medical supplies and placed them onto her bed next to Sasuke. She then reached into her petty coat pocket and brought out the stitch wiring which she got earlier that day before leaving the hospital grounds.

"I can't do anything with this on." Sakura unbuttoned the petty coat.

Sasuke said nothing but continued to stare at her. She struggled to take it off. Sasuke brought up his arms to her unknowingly.

"I'm fine." She said as she slipped it off.

Sasuke looked at the material thin tank top. Her tank top was loose on her around her midsection but tight were her upper chest was or so Sasuke saw as Sakura had her hands above her head as she put up her hair into a messy bun. Sasuke didn't know why he was feeling so strange. As he observed her previous movements he felt his heart rate quicken. On the outside he still had his façade.

"Okay." She said. "Let's get started."

Sakura stood beside him and followed the procedure to get the remaking for the single busted stitch done correctly. She had the needle through the thread she got closer to him. Sasuke eyes slowly widened as he noticed how close she was. Her chest was nudging against his lower cheek and chin. He had never had a woman's chest this close to his face before, he had never dated since he had no interest so, he didn't know how exactly to react in this situation. He decided to stay quiet and not make her feel uncomfortable since she wasn't doing it purposely. Sasuke tried to think of other things but couldn't since his mind kept going back to the objects that were nudging against him. He then felt his body begin to heat up. It felt as if he was beginning to get a fever.

Sakura just finished the stitching knot and was about to pull away when.

"Sakura, why is your chest rubbing against Sasuke's face?" Naruto said popping his head into her doorway.

Sasuke then had a look of annoyance on his face his cheek having a tinge of pink on them

Sakura looked down and realized that she was too close to Sasuke. She immediately turned the color red.

"I'm sorry, sorry,sorry." She repeated and bowed her head in a fast motion. Sasuke looked at her and saw how flustered she was.

"It's fine." He said.

"Are you sure?"

"Hn." He then stood up and made his way out the door and walked past Naruto. Naruto still stood in her doorway.

"He looked like he was _completely_ fine with it Sakura." Naruto smirked.

Sakura didn't see Naruto smirk as she had her back turned to him as she was putting away her medical supplies.

Sasuke heard Naruto remark and grasped him by the shirt collar. He gave him a death stare.

"I'm kidding you ass. Take a joke."

"Idiot." He said and let him go.

* * *

><p>The group of adults chatted, ate and watched a movie. They were all seated on the island except for Kiba, Hinata and Shikamaru.<p>

"So where are you staying tonight Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't know what to reply with. He didn't even think he would be staying here this long. He planned to travel to the next town yesterday but Sakura. He looked at her when she popped up into his mind. The though of leaving had never crossed his mind today. Maybe he felt that it wasn't necessary to leave. Or maybe it was someone who kept him from leaving.

"I don't know."

"Well, Kiba has this cousin that needs a roommate. He needs the money upfront though."

"I don't have money."

"Oh yeah." He let out a hearty laugh. "So what are you going to do?"

"He can stay here. I have a spare bedroom. Or he can sleep in the sofa if he wants." Sakura said.

"Awwww, he's going to take my room? He already took my clothes. What else is he going to take from me?" He said jokingly. "Is he going to take you away from me too Sakura?"

Sakura was laughing at first then heard his last comment and froze and looked at Sasuke who had a tense look on his face and blushed a little. She looked away. And saw Hinata lower her head saddenly. Kiba was in a conversation with Shikamaru to hear Naruto's comment and not say anything about it.

"Be quiet you idiot." She said payfully.

_I'm sorry Hinata. _

It was now one in the morning and everyone began to head home. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were standing near Sakura's door.

"Are you going to be fine with moody here?" Naruto said. "He can take my place at Kiba's and I can stay here with you."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes on him. He wasn't as bad as he was making him sound.

"I'm fine." She laughed.

"Okay, well goodnight." He hugged her.

Naruto then looked at Sasuke and they nodded their head at each other. Naruto then left.

Sasuke and Sakura took their turns showering. Sakura went first and she then brought Sasuke some more of Naruto's clothes to wear. They both went to their rooms after Sakura said goodnight and Sasuke nodded.

Sasuke lied in his bed.

Sasuke thought that maybe in the coming days he would be on his journey once again to keep himself from wearing out his welcome in Sakura's home. That though was immediately stopped as a surge of fear went through him. He remembered the events of the previous night. He gritted his teeth. _Kabuto_. He had felt a sense of protection keeping Sakura safe from him. He couldn't phantom the thought of leaving her side at the risk of having Kabuto or even Sai attempt to hurt her. He felt that his protection was what he could give her for all that she has done for him.

* * *

><p>Sai stood in front of the police captain. He held up a sketched picture of Sasuke that he sketched himself.<p>

"I'm not sure who he is. He doesn't look like a criminal we have taken in." The captain said holding his chin.

"I'm just want to know who he is. I need to use the machine to find out who he is with only this sketch."

"This isn't police work?" The captain asked.

"Just let him use it." A grey haired man said popping his head in.

"Kakashi."

"Yamato."

The captain named Yamato squinted his eyes. "Fine."

Sai then left the room.

Sai stood in front of the monitor as it searched through several profiles to find the exact ones that matched.

4 matches came up.

Sai clicked on the box that said continue. The first profile match came up. Though he looked exactly like Sasuke he didn't have his first name as this man's name was Izuna, Izuna Uchiha. The next match was a man named Madara Uchiha, Sai clicked on to the next match and his eyes went wide. He read the name on the screen.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

><p><strong>I was supposed to have this updated a week ago but my Beta had been busy. So I decided to edit it myself to put it up for you guys. Sorry if there is a few errors. The next update will be for my GaaraSakuSasuSaku. If you have any questions on my story or have suggestions or anything like that, you can send it to my ask on tumblr. Uchihabunz is my tumblr name. I'm sorry for the long time for updates but Anatomy &Physiology is just terrible. Thank you for reading!**

**Have a good spring break! Fave/Follow/Review and make my day.**


End file.
